Drama
by Kuroka
Summary: Semua berawal saat Midare (mendadak) mengusulkan sebuah pertunjukan drama. Ichigo berperan sebagai pangeran, Tsurumaru sebagai ksatria, dan Namazuo berperan sebagai putri yang dikutuk oleh penyihir dalam drama tersebut.


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Cover Image Credit:** Caneera Winterfild

* * *

Semua berawal saat Midare (mendadak) mengusulkan sebuah pertunjukan drama.

Tantou itu terinspirasi dari dongeng pengantar tidur yang semalam diceritakan oleh aruji mereka. Berangkat dari situ, ia pun (langsung) menunjuk Ichigo, Namazuo, dan Tsurumaru sebagai pemeran utama.

Ichigo berperan sebagai pangeran, Tsurumaru sebagai ksatria (mungkin karena _image_ serba putihnya), dan Namazuo berperan sebagai putri yang diperebutkan oleh pangeran dan ksatria dalam drama tersebut.

Mendapat peran yang menurutnya sangat menurunkan harkat serta martabat harga dirinya sebagai ( _self-proclaimed_ ) ikemen, otomatis Namazuo langsung protes pada Midare detik itu juga.

"Kenapa harus aku?" ungkap Namazuo membuka sesi keluhan ala ibu-ibu yang merasa ditipu oleh suatu produk pemutih kulit atau penurun berat badan, "Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Aku sudah jadi sutradara, jadi tidak bisa merangkap tugas juga sebagai pemain," tukas Midare tegas.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan aruji saj―"

" _―Ssh!_ Justru kita sengaja membuat pertunjukan drama ini untuk menghibur aruji!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan Honebami saja?"

"Kak Honebami tidak bisa akting. Lagipula, rambut kak Honebami kan tidak panjang. Kurang cocok untuk berperan sebagai putri dalam drama ini."

"Bagaimana dengan―" Namazuo memutar bola matanya, "―Kane-san? _Rambutnya panjang, 'kan?_ "

"MANA ADA PUTRI YANG POSTURNYA LEBIH BESAR DARI PANGERAN/KSATRIA!" Midare menjerit histeris.

Pada akhirnya, Namazuo gagal berdiploma dan tetap dipaksa berperan sebagai putri yang diperebutkan oleh sang pangeran dan sang ksatria.

"..Yang tabah, _kyoudai_." Gumam Honebami kalem seraya menepuk perlahan punggung saudaranya yang sedang menangis di pojok ruangan. "Mungkin ini semacam cobaan buatmu..." namun detik berikutnya ia segera meralat perkataannya, "...atau azab karena kau senang menganiya pedang lain dengan kotoran kuda." Namazuo menangis semakin keras.

Honebami memang tidak peka.

* * *

 **_"TAI KUDA KALIAN SEMUA...!"_ **

Adalah umpatan yang diteriakkan oleh Namazuo saat ia dipaksa mencoba kostum putri yang akan dikenakannya pada pertunjukan drama nanti. Umpatan tersebut ia tujukan pada seluruh penghuni _citadel_ (tanpa terkecuali) sebab tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berpihak padanya.

Sementara itu terlihat sejumlah oknum bejat yang justru mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan tersebut untuk memotret Namazuo yang memakai baju perempuan. Rencananya mereka akan menggunakan foto-foto aib tersebut untuk "berjaga-jaga" kalau-kalau yang bersangkutan hendak melempari mereka dengan kotoran kuda—ataudisimpansebagaikoleksipribadikalau-kalaumerekasedangbutuhasupanbatindanvisual.

Namazuo memarahi Midare sebab dirinya tak terima diperlakukan secara tidak berperikenamazuoan seperti itu. Akan tetapi Midare selaku sutradara tunggal yang memegang seluruh kuasa balas memarahi Namazuo dengan lebih galak lagi.

 _"Midare! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa aku harus memakai baju norak seperti ini?!"_

 _**"Pilih mana?! Pakai baju apa telanjang?!"**_

Namazuo langsung bungkam detik itu juga.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Midare membuat sebuah pengumuman.

 _"Ahem,"_ tantou bersurai merah muda itu berdeham seraya menggunakan gulungan skrip drama sebagai pengeras suara, "Jadi, semalam aku sudah rampung menulis naskah final untuk drama ini." Tutur Midare diikuti oleh anggukan kepala para spektator yang hadir di ruangan tersebut.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengadaptasi drama ini dari naskah aslinya," gumam Midare menambahkan, "hanya saja aku baru ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kalau naskah aslinya memiliki cerita yang gelap, sarat akan kemunafikan, penuh dengan intrik dan pertikaian, pengkhianatan, ambisi terselubung dalam perebutan tahta serta harta warisan—" Midare menjelaskannya dengan intonasi suara yang begitu meyakinkan, "—serta drama romansa yang berakhir dengan kisah penikungan yang _tragis._ " Penuturan yang Midare sampaikan seolah menjelaskan mengapa dalam drama tersebut terdapat adegan di mana sang ksatria dan sang pangeran memperebutkan sang putri.

"Oleh karena itu, aku sudah merombak ceritanya supaya lebih cocok untuk aruji dan seluruh _audience_ lainnya."

Namazuo sempat berharap jika tokoh putri dalam naskah final milik Midare dihapus dan diganti menjadi tokoh lain (seperti kuda, pohon, atau entah apa pun itu) selama ia tidak harus mengenakan pakaian norak penuh pita dan renda seperti yang ia kenakan pada saat _costest_ sebelumnya. Namun rupanya harapan delusif tersebut harus kandas detik itu juga sebab Midare sama sekali tak mengganti para pemeran utama dramanya. Tantou tersebut malah membuat jalan cerita yang sukses membuat Namazuo menjerit seperti perempuan sungguhan (di akhir) begitu ia membacakan ikhtisar naskah finalnya di depan khalayak umum.

"Ceritanya mirip seperti dongeng putri tidur yang pernah aruji ceritakan, hanya saja aku menyesuaikan sedikit jalan ceritanya supaya lebih _fresh_ dan menarik. " Midare lalu membuka gulungan naskah yang ia pegang dan membaca isinya dengan suara yang lantang. Semuanya mendengar cerita yang dibacakan oleh Midare secara seksama.

"Jadi dalam cerita yang kubuat, alkisah terdapat seorang putri yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kebaikannya. Putri tersebut dicintai oleh seluruh warganya karena keramahtamahan serta budi pekertinya yang luhur."

Saat mendengarnya, Namazuo mendadak salah tingkah dan berceletuk _"Hahaha, Midare, kau ini bisa saja."_

Dasar wakizashi narsis.

"Akan tetapi terdapat seorang penyihir yang merasa cemburu pada seluruh perhatian yang dimiliki oleh sang putri. Selama hidupnya, penyihir tersebut tidak pernah di _notice_ oleh siapapun." Entah kenapa cerita yang Midare tulis sukses membuat sebagian hadirin merasa prihatin pada tokoh penyihir tersebut. "Supaya dirinya di _notice_ , penyihir itu akhirnya menciptakan sebuah perkara yang membuat gonjang-ganjing seluruh kerajaan."

"Singkat cerita, sang putri dikutuk oleh penyihir tersebut supaya tertidur." Sang sutradara lalu melirik ke arah pemeran putri dalam cerita tersebut, "Jadi Kak Namazuo tidak perlu repot-repot menghafal naksah yang panjang. Hitung-hitung sebagai dispensasi karena Kakak harus memakai kostum putri."

Namazuo menitikkan air mata haru. Rupanya Midare tak sepenuhnya kejam seperti yang ia sangka selama ini.

Midare tak menggubris reaksi hiperbolis Namazuo dan kembali membacakan ceritanya. "Kabar bahwa sang putri dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir menyebar begitu cepat hingga berita tersebut sampai di telinga seorang pangeran tampan dari kerajaan antah berantah yang kebetulan sedang berkelana mencari kitab suci. Mendengar hal tersebut, sang pangeran merasa ingin menolong sang putri dan membebaskannya dari kutukan sang penyihir. Akhirnya sang pangeran yang ditemani sejumlah pengawal setianya berangkat menuju TKP menggunakan ojek yang dikendarai oleh Kak Kuri _-chan_."

Ookurikara yang sedari tadi menyendiri di dekat pintu (tapi ikut mendengarkan semuanya dari awal) mendadak tersedak.

"Hei! _Aku—_ "

Midare langsung memotong kalimat protes yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Ookurikara padanya.

"Kak Kuri _-chan_ tidak perlu menghafal dialog tukang ojek sama sekali, kok. Kakak cukup membawa ojek sambil membonceng Kak Ichi saja."

Ookurikara menghela napasnya pasrah. Kalau Namazuo yang cerewet dan berani memegang tai kuda saja bisa sampai kalah berdebat melawan Midare, bagaimana dengan dirinya tak memiliki apa-apa selain dirinya dan _armor_ yang selalu ia kenakan itu?

"Ketika sang pangeran tiba di kerajaan sang putri, tiba-tiba saja ia diserang oleh seorang ksatria ber _armor_ putih." Midare akhirnya menjelaskan peran ksatria yang akan dimainkan oleh Tsurumaru, "Ksatria tersebut menyerang sang pangeran karena mengira bahwa ia adalah musuh yang hendak melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada sang putri. Akhirnya keduanya pun terlibat dalam adu pedang yang seru dan tak terelakkan."

Masing-masing kepala yang ada di sana mulai berimajinasi membayangkan adegan Ichigo dan Tsurumaru bertarung. Wah, sepertinya bagian tersebut akan menjadi adegan yang menegangkan, nih.

 _Good job_ , Midare!

"Lewat pertarungan yang berujung dengan aksi saling cakar dan jambak tersebut, akhirnya sang pangeran dan sang ksatria bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kesalahpahaman yang sempat terjadi di antara keduanya membawa mereka menjadi sahabat sejati." Saat membacakan bagian ini, Midare menitikkan air mata karena merasa terharu dengan plot buatannya sendiri.

"Sang pangeran dan sang ksatria lalu memutuskan untuk bekerja sama mengalahkan sang penyihir. Keduanya bahu membahu mengalahkan antek-antek sang penyihir yang sengaja diutus untuk mengganggu misi penyelamatan mereka..."

Midare terus membacakan naskahnya hingga sampai di bagian yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Setelah mengalahkan sang penyihir, akhirnya sang pangeran dan sang ksatria berhasil mengetahui cara untuk mematahkan kutukan sang penyihir."

Midare tersenyum jahil saat melihat Namazuo menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Tergambar dengan jelas sekali bahwa yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak siap untuk mendengar eksekusi terakhir yang akan dijatuhkan pada _ending_ drama tersebut.

Sang sutradara mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum membacakan bagian yang (menurutnya) paling _bagus_ dalam naskah buatannya.

"Untuk mematahkan kutukan sang penyihir, sang pangeran dan sang ksatria harus mencium sang putri secara bersamaan."

Ajaibnya, yang disorakkan oleh para hadirin di sana bukanlah _"Haah?!"_ atau _"Apaa?!"_ , melainkan—

 **" _CIYEEEEEEE...!"_ **

—yang diikuti oleh siulan-siulan jahil serta tawa keras _"KA-KA-KA-KA!"_ yang membahana.

Tsurumaru sendiri bahkan terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai ia tak sempat berkata _"Korya odorokitane!"_ seperti biasanya.

Namazuo?

Dia sudah pingsan dari tadi.

Ichigo yang masih sepenuhnya sadar langsung meminta klarifikasi yang jelas pada Midare. Seolah sudah bisa meramal jika dirinya akan ditanyai " _Midare, tolong jelaskan maksud dari semua ini!"_ oleh sang kakak, Midare segera menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tenang, Kak Ichi. Cuma adegan cium pipi saja, kok! Bukan di bibir..."

Ichigo yang tadinya sempat takut akhirnya menghela napas lega.

"...Tapi di bagian akhir nanti akan ada adegan yang manis di mana sang putri akan mencium sang pangeran dan sang ksatria sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya."

Sorakan **" _CIYEEEEEEE...!"_ ** gelombang berikutnya kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Namazuo yang barusan tak sadarkan diri mendadak bangkit dari pingsannya.

 _"TUNGGU, MIDARE! MAKSUDMU APA?!"_ jerit Namazuo histeris, _"K-K-KENAPA AKU HARUS—"_

Midare menepuk wajah Namazuo dengan gulungan skrip di tangannya seolah menyuruh kakaknya tersebut untuk sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku _'kan_ belum selesai menjelaskan semuanya, Kak Namazuo...!" tutur Midare sedikit tak sabar, "Sang putri cuma mencium kening kedua penyelamatnya saja. Sudah, hanya itu saja, kok!"

Namazuo merasakan kedua lututnya terasa luar biasa lemas. Meskipun bukan adegan ciuman di bibir, tapi tetap saja mencium dan dicium oleh sesama laki-laki adalah hal yang luar biasa memalukan.

Seperti yang sudah dapat diprediksi, usai pertemuan tersebut Namazuo sukses menjadi bulan-bulanan para pedang yang tampak bahagia melihatnya sengsara. Kedua telinga Namazuo sampai terasa pengang karena ia terus menerus mendengar _"ciye-ciye"_ tanpa henti. Kelihatannya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengerti beban mental yang dipikul oleh Namazuo.

(Kelihatannya mereka semua perlu Namazuo lempari dengan kotoran kuda satu per satu.)

Malamnya, eksekusi tersebut akhirnya dimulai. Saat seluruh pedang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan menikmati santap malam mereka, tiba-tiba saja Namazuo muncul membawa dua karung penuh berisi kotoran kuda di tangannya.

Wakizashi tersebut tersenyum _maniiis_ sekali sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata:

 _ **"SELAMAT MALAM, SEMUANYA! AKU BAWA TAI KUDA KHUSUS UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA...!"**_

* * *

 **―Bersambung―**

* * *

 **A/N:** Awalnya ini cuma fanfic iseng yang saya tulis di status FB saya, tapi karena keterusan, akhirnya saya publish ke akun AO3 saya (cuma buat iseng-iseng). Setelah menimbang, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mempublish fic tersebut di sini supaya reader di FFN juga bisa membacanya.

(Ngomong-ngomong bagian Namazuo yang meneriakkan **"Tai kuda kalian semua!"** itu terinspirasi dai kisah nyata yang terjadi pada 10 Mei kemarin di Ennichisai. Kebetulan saat itu ada cosplayer yang menjadi Namazuo, lalu saya (secara tidak sengaja) iseng memaikan nekomimi milik teman saya padanya. Hasilnya ternyata begitu _..._ ( _insert fangirl scream here_ ) dan yang bersangkutan langsung menjadi objek pemotretan secara membabi buta(?) karena, hey..! Kapan lagi saya bisa melihat cosplayer Namazuo yang memakai nekomimi? Akibatnya, cosplayer tersebut meneriakkan kalimat keramat tersebut.)


End file.
